


Mirrors

by meerkat_hater



Series: Translated Come a Little Closer [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Translator, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fontcest mentioned, Hurt/Comfort, I mean both of Saneses, M/M, POV Second Person, Sans Gets A Hug, Sans Needs A Hug, Sansby mentioned, Sanscest - Freeform, Soul Sex, UF!Sans - Freeform, pun sex, ut!sans/uf!sans - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meerkat_hater/pseuds/meerkat_hater
Summary: Это слегка нарциссично, так? Влюбиться в «себя»? Скорее глупо. Конечно, ты знал, что он совершенно другая личность, что твоё влечение не имеет отношения к внешности. И каждый раз, держа его на своих коленях после очередного кошмара, прямо как Папируса, когда тот был младше, ты точно понимал, что у этого будут последствия.И знал, он думает так же.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573261) by [Ryoko_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoko_chan/pseuds/Ryoko_chan). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Повествование от лица Сонса сейчас, если что.

Сначала ты не был уверен. Он был новым, странным и потенциально опасным элементом в твоей жизни. Нет, во вселенной. Даже учитывая бесчисленные сбросы, ничего подобного не случалось. По воспоминаниям, первым, что ты почувствовал, увидев его, была жалость — что-то, недоступное тебе довольно давно. 

Он был потерян и испуган, лёжа на снегу близ твоей часовой станции. Сломанные ребро и ключица, следы костного мозга на его разорванной одежде сразу бросались в глаза. Тебе никогда не забыть искру ужаса, промелькнувшую в его единственном работающем глазу, когда красная магия засияла чуть сильнее, а затем, попытавшись телепортироваться, он потерял сознание. 

Ты проверил его. Только 0.01 от 1 HP.

1 HP, прямо как у тебя.

Ты нервно усмехнулся. Так похожи, но так различаетесь.

У него был 6 LV и некоторые внешние отличия. Контрастная красно-чёрная одежда и острые зубы, один из которых — золотой протез, а его череп уродовала трещина, застарелая, но выглядящая довольно болезненно.

Ты колебался, нести ли его домой. А если он опасен? 6 LV был далеко не обыденностью в подземелье. Ну, если ему и вздумается выкинуть что-то, то эта попытка обречена на провал. С этой мыслью ты взял его и телепортировался, позвав на месте Папируса, потому что сам не владел целительной магией.

Твой брат был в восторге от самой идеи «нового Санса» в доме, но в ужасе от его состояния. Дурно излеченные кости, полные неправильных сращений, угловатых деформаций и мозолей чуть ли не вызывали фантомные боли при одном взгляде на них. Папирус сделал всё возможное, чтобы помочь ему, но вскоре вы оба узнали, что физические травмы были меньшей из проблем.

Сначала, правда, он прятал свой стресс под агрессией, но даже после долгих убеждений, что здесь ему ничего не угрожает, сомневался, всегда ожидая опасности. Это забирало почти все его силы (по личному опыту ты знал, насколько трудно жить с 1HP) и истощало без того шаткое эмоциональное здоровье.

Особенно тяжёлыми были ночные кошмары и панические атаки, которые, однако, дали тебе хорошее понимание того, какой ужасной до этого была его жизнь. Так по реакции на Папируса (дрожь и потливость от чистого страха, по-началу он даже называл его «босс» иногда), чётко можно было представить, что произошло между ним и его братом, и ты действительно ненавидел думать об этом. Самым худшим был случай, когда Папирус обнял Рэда (как ты решил его называть), а тот начал плакать, гипервентилировать и просить, чтобы ему не причиняли боль.

Инцидент плохо сказался на обоих. Ты знал, что Рэд среагировал так не специально, но это всё равно расстроило твоего брата. Папирус совершенно не понимал, что сделал не так, и, прежде всего, не мог поверить, что брат Рэда мог как-то плохо поступить с ним. Всё, что тебе осталось сделать, это обнять своего брата и сказать ему, что, ты уверен, он сможет показать вашему гостю: не все Папирусы злые. 

И он справился. Потребовалось время, но в какой-то момент Рэд смог расслабиться и стать частью вашей семьи; спать на диване, каждый день есть спагетти, слушать и рассказывать плохие шутки и каламбуры (его чувство юмора было немного чёрным, но, как ты думал, всё равно выходило смешно). Он помогал тебе с некоторыми часовыми сменами и даже если и страдал, так же, как и ты, от нарколепсии, меньше отлынивал, так что понравился Андайн. 

Ты привёл его в свою лабораторию, где вы вместе беззаботно работали над машиной, которая должна была отправить его туда, откуда он пришёл, при том, что у тебя не было ни малейшего желания возвращать его в эту адскую дыру. Но через некоторое время это отошло на второй план и сменилось просто разговорами о науке и попытками выяснить, что же произошло. Вы оба изучали физику и теорию альтернативных вселенных, но даже своими глазами видев, что может сотворить РЕШИМОСТЬ с временным потоком, было странно встретить другую версию себя. Он сказал, что телепортировался из боя, когда всё случилось. Во время перемещения временная линия сбросилась, а так как ему некуда было приземлиться, он попал в другую вселенную — такую теорию выдвинул ты. Рэд согласился.

Что с ним случится, если человек сбросит снова, оставалось тайной, поэтому ты мог лишь надеяться, что это не произойдёт слишком быстро, потому что действительно наслаждался его компанией. Рэд был первым монстром, с которым можно было поговорить о ресетах, который понимал. Кроме того, фиксирующая почти всё память стала тяжким бременем для вас обоих.

Сбросы сделали тебя пассивным, вялым и беспомощным.

Сбросы сделали его тревожным, нервным и ещё более беспомощным.

В отличие от тебя, он никогда не видел ни «пацифистского пути», ни «хорошей концовки». Ребёнок всегда был полон ЛЮБВИ, не проявлял милосердия. Рэд не поверил, что монстры были освобождены, что ты видел поверхность, но, несмотря на это, спросил, как чувствуется солнце, и воспоминание чуть не заставило тебя расплакаться.

Ты бы хотел, чтобы и он мог это увидеть.

Иногда вы говорили и о его вселенной, избегая темы «жестокого брата», одновременно потому что ты не хотел, чтобы он чувствовал себя некомфортно, и потому что это, безусловно, поставило бы тебя в неудобное положение. Да, эгоистично с твоей стороны, но ты и сам уже давно погряз в унынии, так как кто-то подобный мог бы помочь своему более сломанному и неустойчивому аналогу?

Нет, у тебя не было никаких амбиций на этот счёт. Ровно до того момента, пока ты не осознал, сколько участия к нему проявляешь.

Это слегка нарциссично, так? Влюбиться в «себя»? Скорее глупо. Конечно, ты знал, что он совершенно другая личность, что твоё влечение не имеет отношения к его внешности. Скорее к собственным заботе и желанию защищать — твой старый и раздражающий братский комплекс снова давал о себе знать, буквально бросая тебе в лицо, насколько же ты безнравственен, но теперь совершенно новым образом. Если речь шла о Папирусе, можно было сдержаться, потому что непозволительно касаться чего-то настолько чистого своими грязными руками. Но Рэд был другим. Уже испорченным, сломанным — больше, чем ты сам. И каждый раз, держа его на своих коленях после очередного кошмара, прямо как Папируса, когда тот был младше, ты точно знал, что последствия будут иными.

И знал, он думает так же.

Вот почему между вами существовал какой-то прочный и напряжённый барьер. И даже если оно того не стоило, иногда ты пытался переступить через него — только в шутку, конечно. Был слишком труслив для искренности. 

Конечно, это приносило чувство вины. Рэд был так хрупок, так полон эмоциональных шрамов, так тяжело доверял. Что если ты делал только хуже? Нет, нельзя было допустить, чтобы он снова начал бояться каждого шороха. Стоило держаться подальше, ты знал. Стать для него семьёй — вот единственный способ борьбы с его неуверенностью и страхами.

 

Ты вздыхаешь, делая очередной глоток кетчупа и наблюдая, как он пьёт горчицу. Вы зависали у Гриллби уже под несколько часов, перекидываясь шутками. Ты счастливо улыбаешься, замечая, насколько Рэд, почти задремавший прямо на барной стойке, расслаблен. Он настолько изменился с момента вашего первого посещения этого места (Рэд чуть ли не подпрыгивал каждый раз, когда открывалась входная дверь). Прошло уже несколько недель с момента последней панической атаки, а на его костях больше не появлялось царапин. Он кажется слегка напряжённым, когда Гриллби слишком близко подходит к нему или разговаривает, но это не так. Ты с самого начала не замечал, чтобы Рэд боялся элементаля, в отличие от остальных монстров. Он даже шлёпнул его однажды, что было весьма интересно, поскольку после они оба покраснели и занервничали, а ты, в свою очередь, неплохо посмеялся над ужасными навыками флирта Рэда.

— так… бармен довольно горяч, а? — говоришь ты, когда Гриллби вышел из зоны слышимости, на что Рэд удивлённо раскрывает глазницы, словно пробуждаясь от глубокого сна. — что, ты же говорил, что не против бросить ему косточку? — ты дразнишь его с самодовольным видом, и он кашляет, поперхнувшись горчицей. Ты стучишь ему по спине, наслаждаясь милой реакцией. Легко было бы рассказать ещё множество грязных шуток на эту тему, но ты знаешь, что внутри Рэд куда более застенчивый, чем можно подумать. — но серьёзно, попробуй поговорить с ним. могу сказать, ему нравится твой тип.

— мой… тип?

— ну, знаешь, ты довольно тонкокостный*.

— ха-ха, — он пускает смешок от твоего глупого высказывания. — ты говоришь так только потому, что мы выглядим одинаково?

— не, просто сказал. думаю, ты действительно сансуален, — он снова смеётся.

— и, ты думаешь, гриллби того же мнения?

— кто знает? — ты пожимаешь плечами. — спроси сам.

— ещё скажи, что у тебя нет личного опыта в этом? — его взгляд чуть смелеет, и ты понимаешь, что именно он имеет в виду.

— ладно… допустим, он грел мне постель в некоторых временных линиях, — твой ответ выходит слегка неуверенным. У тебя так и не заладился роман с Гриллби. Ты пробовал дважды, но ресеты свели на нет весь прогресс, поэтому это просто отправилось в долгий ящик. Но, в любом случае, в элементале, ты знал, можно всегда было найти спасение от одиночества. — а у тебя?

— так же, — отвечает Рэд безэмоционально, тыкая холодную и жирную картошку фри перед собой, а его единственный работающий глаз будто потерялся в картинах воспоминаний.

— каким был твой гриллби?

— фиолетовым и очень горячным, — он хихикает. — всегда был в плохом настроении, и было здорово смотреть, как он вышвыривает из бара пьяниц, которые начинали драться, — в первый раз выражение лица Рэда становится спокойнее при разговоре о его вселенной, и глубоко в своей душе ты чувствуешь укол ревности.

— он тебе нравился?

— да… он и меня вышвыривал пару раз, когда я рассказывал слишком много дерьмовых шуток, но он был классным… даже разрешил мне завести счёт в некоторых линиях, но потом трахал меня на кухне в оплату, — Рэд говорит это довольно чопорно, и тут наступила уже твоя очередь краснеть. — и давал столько горчицы, сколько я просил.

— ты когда-нибудь встречался с ним?

— да, иногда… — его лицо мрачнеет, а зрачок гаснет. — но он умирал каждый раз, когда босс узнавал об этом. я видел, как он погибает так много раз, что, в конце концов, решил держаться подальше, — он говорит это с грустной улыбкой, наблюдая, как элементаль протирает дальний столик. 

— твой босс больше не проблема. теперь ты можешь попробовать стать счастливым, знаешь. Найти себе кого-нибудь хорошего.

Со своей грустной и зловещей улыбкой Рэд поворачивается к тебе.

— что если босс появится? что если придёт за мной?

— я бы устроил ему плохое время, защитил бы тебя, — отвечешь ты, но реакция на это следует неожиданная. Его улыбка становится максимально широкой, и тебе это совершенно не нравится.

— хех… знаешь, однажды гриллби сказал, что будет драться с боссом ради меня. я убил его на месте, — на последней фразе его зрачок исчезает, и становится понятно, насколько он серьёзен. — папирус навсегда останется моим младшим братом, и я сделаю всё, чтобы защитить его, неважно, что он сделает. я думал, ты поймёшь.

Да, ты знаешь… Конечно, знаешь, что он любит брата точно так же, как и ты, скорее не можешь понять, почему Рэд продолжает любить, но осознаёшь, что именно он чувствует. Мысль о том, что ты на его месте поступил бы так же, вызывает лишь удивлённое недоумение.

Ты надеешься, что никогда не выяснишь это наверняка.

Но твоё понимание не означает принятие.

— ты заслуживаешь быть любимым, рэд.

— …босс любит меня, я знаю… — продолжает он тихо, неуверенно. Ты просто позволяшь ему говорить, даже если и не хочешь слышать, как он защищает насильника. — всё почему-то идёт плохо каждый раз… неважно что я делаю, сколько пытаюсь… просто… — его голос дрожит, а дыхание сбивается, и ты боишься, что у него случится паническая атака прямо здесь, в баре. — знаешь, он тоже страдал каждый раз. я должен был защищать его, не позволять ничему плохому случиться с ним. сейчас я… это моя вина.

— это не твоя вина, рэд. ты не можешь винить себя за то, что сделали с тобой.

— не говори о том, чего не знаешь, приятель, — говорит он сердито, и красные слёзы уже собираются в его глазницах, когда Рэд отдёргивает от тебя руку. — я знаю, ты думаешь, что знаешь, что делать, но нихрена ты не смылишь, через что я пошёл. что МЫ пережили.

— я знаю, что он причинил тебе боль! и знаю, что не позволю этому повториться!

— так ты правда не понимаешь, а? — говорит он так, будто разочаровался в тебе, прежде чем телепортируется.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bonny(красивый) созвучно с bone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Теперь от Рэда.
> 
> Много каламбуров, мало чувства юмора, но я пыталась.

Ты слишком сильно дрожал, чтобы на самом деле заняться чем-то полезным, поэтому просто пялился на проклятую машину, пытаясь придумать, как действовать дальше. Лаборатория, безусловно, первое место, которое проверит Санс (если, конечно, вообще будет искать тебя), но непохоже, что тебе бы не хотелось быть обнаруженным. В противном случае можно было бы просто телепортировать машину в другое место, закончить работу уже там и, наконец, вернуться домой.

— Домой… — пробормотал ты, саркастично и грустно усмехаясь.

То место никогда не ассоциировалось у тебя с «домом», а сам ты настолько устал от всей той пыли и тьмы, что это подземелье казалось скорее невозможным сном. Нет, у тебя совершенно не было желания возвращаться, но ты знал, что должен, ведь это так нечестно, что твой брат, просто пытаясь не сгнить в той адской дыре, сражается каждый день, каждую секунду, пока ты прохлаждаешься здесь, в этой идеальной вселенной.

Иногда ты тешил себя мыслью, что теперь без тебя, без необходимости постоянно оглядываться и следить за сохранностью лишней жизни, ему будет проще, но где-то глубоко внутри понимал: всё далеко не так просто. Твой брат нуждался в тебе. Именно ты был причиной, по которой он стал сильнее, продолжал сражаться. Папирус нуждался в тебе, и неважно, сколько болтовни было о том, как же ты бесполезен. И самому тебе это было хорошо известно, потому что ты видел, что случается, если его не поддерживать. Он будет страдать и сдастся, потому что глубоко внутри до сих пор любит тебя больше всего на свете. 

И это приносило чувство вины. Когда ты стал настолько эгоистичным? Когда твои страдания затмили чувства к нему?

В этой прекрасной вселенной жизнь была настолько комфортной и простой, что иногда ты чувствовал гнев из-за такой несправедливой жестокости мира, в котором довелось родиться самому. Выживание на краю, страх каждую секунду, вкус горечи на языке всякий раз, когда убиваешь кого-то. Калейдоскоп бесконечной и беспрерывной боли. Иногда держаться было так сложно, что ты просто убивал себя, но затем просыпался в новой временной линии, страдая снова и снова, постоянно делая всё только хуже и хуже.

Что если бы твой брат рос в таком искреннем, дружелюбном месте, где нет нужды следовать принципу «убей или будешь убит»? Любили бы вы друг друга так же, как здешние Санс и Папирус?

Тебе никогда не узнать.

Зато ты понял кое-что другое и вцепился в это, не желая отпускать. Именно поэтому тебе была так ненавистна эта машина: она доказывала, что ты не принадлежишь этому месту.

Ты смотришь на неё, и стеклянная приборная панель — идеальное зеркало твоих несовершенств. 

Смотря на своё отражение, ты касаешься лица, всех тех жестоких напоминаний пережитого. Как ты потерял зуб? Как расколол череп? Как ослеп на один глаз?

У тебя так много ответов. И все они настолько болезненные, что почти заставляют плакать.

 

Он, наконец, появляется, останавливаясь позади и глядя на тебя через отражение. У вас обоих грустные улыбки на лицах. Жестоко, а? Не иметь возможности перестать улыбаться, независимо от того, насколько всё плохо. И, посмотрев на него, ты начинаешь смеяться яростно и печально.

Он такой красивый, такой совершенный.

Ты бы хотел быть так же прекрасен. И должен бы, но что с тобой стало: просто деформированный урод, на которого и смотреть без стыда нельзя. От осознания ты начинаешь нервно потеть, пока твоя душа отбивает безумный ритм в грудной клетке. Тебе хочется спрятаться от его взгляда, не сравнивать себя с ним, и ты почти теряешь равновесие от пристального взгляда его ярких и ясных зрачков.

Ты закрываешь глазницы, когда Санс кладёт руку тебе на плечо. Прикосновение такое лёгкое и осторожное, отличное от любого другого, которое ты когда-либо чувствовал. Нежное и умиротворяющее, будто он боится разбить тебя. Но ты и так уже сломан настолько, что трепещешь от контакта, скованности, а беспокойство распирает твою грудную клетку так, что становится трудно дышать. Тем не менее, ты кладёшь свою руку поверх его, не желая прерывать утешительное прикосновение. Чёрт, твои пальцы дрожат.

Тебя всего бьёт мелкая дрожь.

Ты так счастлив, что он пришёл за тобой. Это же значит, что не нужно уходить, верно? Это же значит, что он хочет, чтобы ты остался, так?

— прости, приятель… — шепчет Санс извиняющимся тоном и, наконец, отводит взгляд, а его голос дрожит от сомнений. Ты боишься.

Что он собрался сказать? Заявит ли, что ты должен уйти? Неужели он настолько устал от твоего дерьма? Ты дрожишь от этой мысли, чёрт, плачешь, глядя на себя в зеркальную поверхность. Такой жалкий, такой ужасно слабый, и твоё лицо так отвратительно с этими позорными размазанными красными слезами. Ты чувствуешь, что готов вот-вот сбежать снова, но Санс обнимает тебя сзади и начинает говорить, прежде чем ты успеваешь телепортироваться.

— я знаю, ты любишь своего брата, даже если он козёл, и знаю, что не должен был привязываться к тебе, потому что ты можешь исчезнуть в любой момент, и есть много в тебе того, что мне никогда не понять, потому что ты пиздец странный, но, правда, мне всё равно. ты мне нужен, рэд, потому что я устал думать, что всё, что я делаю, бессмысленно, устал бездействовать. я хочу попытаться сейчас, чувак, сделать что-то иначе, пусть это на один раз, на короткое время, даже навсегда, не знаю. я знаю только, что ты заставляешь меня чувствовать, что всё будет лучше и даёшь мне почувствовать себя живым, и, чёрт, наверное, звучит бредово или эгоистично, но мне нужно это. правда, мне… мне нужен ты, рэд.

В этот момент уже невозможно было остановить слёзы. Тебе нужно было услышать это, ужасно нужно, ведь Санс буквально выразил твои собственные чувства! Повернувшись, ты обнял его так сильно, как мог, сбив вас обоих на пол, зарывшись лицом в его плечо и всхлипывая, но теперь от счастья.

— хей, полегче… 1 HP, помнишь? — в его голосе звучит мягкий намёк на боль, и ты немедленно отстраняешься, но он останавливает тебя, придерживая за шею. — шучу, — говорит Санс, игриво подмигивая одним глазом, а его зрачок принимает форму сердечка на секунду. Это заставляет тебя покраснеть, в то время как он тянется к тебе, чтобы поцеловать.

Вышло очень целомудренно, просто щелчок зубами. Но, тем не менее, это заставляет твою душу биться быстрее, и ты чувствуешь, как вскипаешь от смущения, когда он помогает тебе стереть слёзы.

— ты действительно милый, рэд.

— заткнись, — говоришь ты застенчиво, чувствуя себя комфортно у него на коленях, пока его фаланги ласкают твой череп. Ты никогда бы не подумал, но тебе нравились вся эта фигня с нежностями.

— рэд…

— а?

— дашь мне свою душу?

Ты вздрагиваешь от неожиданной просьбы. Твоя душа? И что это должно значить? Там, откуда ты, никто просто так не «даст» свою душу кому-то другому. Это глупо. Открытая душа такая хрупкая, что её можно распылить любым неосторожным движением. Это почти то же самое, что попросить твою жизнь, символически, и ты никогда не представлял, что попадёшь в подобную ситуацию. Какого чёрта он попросил об этом?

Очевидно, Санс замечает твоё беспокойство.

— хм… видимо, нет. без проблем, — он делает всё возможное, чтобы не выглядеть расстроенным, но тебе лучше знать. Всё ясно по мимолётному, еле заметному изменению в свете его глаз. — слишком быстро, наверное, — Санс нервно хихикает, подмигивая. — чувак… думаю, папирус уже скоро должен вернуться от андайн. может нам стоит пойти… — он старается сменить тему, чтобы дать тебе почувствовать себя более комфортно, пытается встать, и вдруг у тебя внутри разливается ужасный холод. Ты не хочешь идти! Не сейчас!

— … п-подожди… — говоришь ты почти беззвучно, опустив взгляд на свои трясущиеся руки. — что ты хочешь с ней сделать?

Он кажется озадаченным этим вопросом.

— просто потрогать её.

— т-ты… ты же не собираешься вредить ей, да?

Ты не можешь поверить, что действительно собираешься сделать это, и, ох, чёрт, должно быть, выглядишь ужасно растеряно.

— я никогда не наврежу тебе, рэд, — конечно. Ты сам даже не знаешь, зачем спросил.

— тогда… ладно, — ты соглашаешься и пытаешься посмотреть ему в глаза. Он удивлён.

— ты уверен?

— да, — ну, это огромная ложь. Тебе очень неловко, и ты совершенно не уверен и знаешь, насколько ненормально делать такие вещи только из-за чувства одиночества и страха того, что Санс разочаруется в тебе, потому что ты слишком ебанутый, чтобы доверять самому хорошему монстру из всех, что встречал. Но тебя не назовёшь нормальным монстром в любом случае. Тебе просто хочется удержать его рядом, и ты готов на всё ради этого. 

Санс, кажется, видит тебя насквозь.

— не нужно делать ничего, только чтобы угодить мне.

— знаю.

— мы можем продвигаться медленно.

— я хочу этого.

— а я хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя комфортно и безопасно.

— знаю.

— так…

— просто уже прикоснись к моей грёбаной душе, пожалуйста! — ты почти кричишь, ужасно нервничая и зная, что не выдержишь больше.

Он просто кивает и касается твоего лица левой рукой.

Ты вздыхаешь, стараясь оставаться спокойным. Всё тело цепенеет, когда его тонкие пальцы дотрагиваются до твоей шеи, душа стучит быстрее и пот капает со лба. Твоё дыхание беспокойно и прерывисто, а ожидание заставляет тебя дрожать сильнее.

Ты закрываешь глазницы, когда Санс, наконец, слегка скребёт твои шейные позвонки, и приятный разряд электричества немедленно пробивает твой позвоночник. Скоро его пальцы достигают твоего первого ребра и движутся к ключице, слегка напирая на воротник куртки.

Однако ты удерживаешь себя на месте.

Он принимает это за согласие и берётся крепче за отвороты куртки, но колеблется. Ты снова открываешь глазницы, легко кивая, и сам снимаешь предмет одежды. Затем футболку, и вот уже твоя грудная клетка предстаёт обнажённой перед его взглядом. Он должен был видеть тебя без одежды раньше, как ты думаешь, пока ухаживал за тобой. Вероятно, поэтому его не смущает твоё количество следов переломов. Ты снова закрываешь глаза, когда его рука проникает под твои рёбра и тянется к душе, и, пусть это и трудно, не противишься, когда он аккуратно берёт её.

Твоё зрение плывёт, и воздух застревает у тебя в горле. Никто, кроме тебя и твоего брата, не трогал её, и тот раз, безусловно, было не лучшим опытом. Но худшей частью, всё же, были жалобы на то, как же отвратительна твоя душа. И босс был прав, а потрясённое выражение лица Санса отлично это доказывало. Он, похоже, был расстроен её состоянием: сломанная, полная трещин и изломов и светящаяся так слабо и не здорово, что, казалось, вот-вот обратится в пыль. Тебе правда не стоило позволять ему видеть её, но не от страха, а от стыда.

Но, тем не менее, он был так нежен, так осторожен, будто она была чем-то… ценным для него.

Его пальцы несли столько заботы, что эмоции захлестнули тебя, чуть не заставляя заплакать снова. Это значило, что он действительно любит тебя, как бы испорчен и уродлив ты ни был, и из тебя чуть не вырывается довольное мурлыканье, когда он ласкает твою душу, мягко надавливая кончиками фаланг на хрупкую поверхность. Чувствовалось так, будто тихий поток его магии чинил, лечил её. Ты даже не подозревал, что такого рода ласка может быть настолько приятной, и, сам того не заметив, ты расслабился и отдался его прикосновениям, будто ничего плохого не могло случиться, будто никогда и не случалось.

Ты счастлив, полностью и по-настоящему.

В этот момент ты замечаешь его светящийся синий эротичный длинный язык, выскользнувший изо рта, и почти достигший твоей души.

— нет! не надо! — ты нервничаешь, и он сразу останавливается в замешательстве. — это… это… противно, — ты говоришь так тихо, и удивительно, если бы он вообще расслышал.

А даже если и так, ему было всё равно. Санс лизнул её, и ты действительно успеваешь подумать, что умрёшь, но приятные ощущения заполняют тебя, доводя до слёз. Ну, такое для тебя в новинку. Ты никогда не слышал ни о чём подобном, но чем дольше продолжались прикосновения, тем больше ты понимал, почему он хотел коснуться твоей души. Ох, крутая штука. Очень крутая штука.

Только кто-то настолько же наивный, как Папирус, не заметил бы абсурдно тяжёлой сексуальной напряжённости между вами. Грязные шутки были интересным способом сублимировать его, но явно недостаточным. Тем не менее, Санс никогда ничего не предпринимал, вероятно, заботясь тебе, а ты не делал ничего, не желая портить отношения.  
Но если вы оба согласны попробовать, то всё нормально, так? Ох, ты очень надеешься на это, потому что тебе нужно больше, и когда он лижет её снова, из тебя вырывается стон. Ты даже не замечаешь, что и сам уже создал язык. 

Ты уже успел возбудиться настолько?

О, да. На самом деле.

И ты получаешь больше, когда Санс лижет твою душу более интенсивно и смело. В один момент он даже сжимает на ней зубы, но вместо боли, это заставляет тебя взвизгнуть от какого-то странного удовольствия. Это не было похоже на секс, но чувствовалось почти как оргазм. У тебя нет чёткого понимания, но тебе всё это действительно нравится, твоё дыхание безнадёжно сбивается, бёдра трясутся, и ты почти теряешь рассудок, когда он оборачивает язык вокруг твоей души. 

— … с-санс…?

— ммм…? — вибрация его голоса, передающаяся через язык, делает всё только хуже — или лучше.

— т-тебе… лучше остановиться.

— почему? — спрашивает он, всё ещё облизывая твою душу. Его улыбка явно говорит о том, что Санс точно знает, зачем его просят остановиться, но делать этого не собирается.

Чёртов провокатор.

— я собираюсь…

— нет, пока нет. но я могу заставить тебя, — он предлагает, многозначительно глядя на твой пах. Ты прослеживаешь за его взглядом и обнаруживаешь, что из-под твоих шорт уже виднеется красное свечение. Вот лажа! Где весь твой проклятый самоконтроль? К чёрту всё это.

— можешь попытаться, — ты бросаешь ему вызов, стараясь выглядеть уверенно, но звучишь просто безнадёжно.

Его улыбка становится чуть шире, когда он лижет твою душу в последний раз, прежде чем отдать обратно. Ты возвращаешь её на законное место, чувствуя, насколько она теперь горячая и распалённая. Санс наклоняется над тобой, касаясь языком твоих подвздошных гребней, пока его руки снимают с тебя оставшуюся одежду. Боже, ты дрожишь в чистом предвкушении.

— вау… у тебя… — говорит он, когда твои шорты и нижнее бельё уже опущены до лодыжек.

Санс выглядит удивлённым, и ты пугаешься, вспоминая, что должен был создать пенис, а не вагину. Ты так привык призывать её, что даже не заметил. И что теперь делать? Он теперь разочарован? Ему мерзко?

— я… я… я могу изменить её! сделать член… — поспешно говоришь ты, отчаянно не желая отпускать его.

— не надо, — отвечает он успокаивающим тоном, при этом подмигивая. — оставь то, с чем тебе комфортно, — прибавляет Санс, и ты обнадёженно киваешь, всё ещё нервничая.

— тебе не противно?

— из-за тебя? нелонобразимо*, — он отвечает с коварной ухмылкой, и ты почти не можешь поверить, что он сделал каламбур в такой ситуации.

— чувак! ты правда лучший! — ты громко смеёшься, позволив себе, наконец, расслабиться.

— да… а знаешь, ещё кое-что?

— что?

— я очень ловкий лингвист, — говорит Санс ещё более озорно, демонстрируя свой язык таким неприличным образом, что твоё лицо краснеет ещё сильнее. Это было так непохоже на твоё смущение от грязных шуток, но ты не мог не нервничать, когда видел, как этот длинный эротичный язык приближается к твоим интимным частям.

— т-так… д-докажи… — ты пытаешься отшутиться в ответ, и он лишь удивлённо моргает, прежде чем, наконец, достигает твоей вульвы, и ты вздыхаешь, как только чувствуешь кончик его языка между своими половыми губами. — чёрт… — твоё ругательство прерывает вырвавшийся из тебя стон, когда Санс лижет тебя чуть более настойчиво, перед тем как проникнуть языком в твою вагину. Он правда хорош в этом, как тебе кажется, и ты наслаждаешься этим, не торопясь.

Было трудно держать рот на замке, пока его язык настойчиво проникал в тебя, но это стало совершенно невозможно, когда он решает, наконец, коснуться твоего клитора. Ты громко кричишь, хватая его за голову. Чувство настолько интенсивное, что ты не знаешь, делаешь ли ты это, чтобы оттолкнуть его, или чтобы удостовериться, что он не остановится. Если Санс продолжит в таком духе, ты достигнешь кульминации в кратчайшие сроки.

Он не останавливается, и вскоре ты становишься самым шумным скелетом в истории. Санс продолжает выдавливать из тебя стоны, и твоя спина прогибается, когда всё тело судорожно встряхивает, но в какой-то момент ты больше не можешь это терпеть: оргазм такой интенсивный, что просто необходимо остановиться.

— ебать… стонать вот так… ты правда сансуален.

— ебать! — ты соглашаешься с радостью и удовлетворением, а остаточные толчки после твоего оргазма заставляют тебя подрагивать и тяжело дышать. — а ты, наверное, в этом деле киску съел. *

Он рассмеялся в ответ, и было очень приятно слышать это.

— так понимаю, тебе понравилось.

— это так выглядит?

— выглядит так, будто просит меня внутрь, — говорит он лукаво, касаясь пальцами твоей мокрой и чувствительной киски, заставляя тебя скулить.

Сможешь ли ты принять больше? Ох, конечно сможешь.

— только если тебя есть косточка для меня. 

— для тебя у меня есть все 206, детка, * — говорит он, снимая свои худи и футболку, и, боги, кто-то должен вручить ему какую-нибудь награду за лучший секс с применением каламбуров прямо сейчас. Ты даже хотел сказать ему это, но отвлёкся, увидев его без одежды. Санс был ещё более великолепным, чем можно было ожидать, а при виде его большого твёрдого синего члена, ты нетерпеливо сглотнул.

У тебя буквально начала выделяться слюна при мысли, что он может быть у тебя во рту, но, прежде чем ты успеваешь что-либо предпринять, Санс хватает тебя за бёдра и осторожно тянет к себе, заставляя снова лечь на пол. Его улыбка так широка и нетерпелива, что тебе остаётся только кивать, когда он спрашивает, можно ли продолжить. 

— не подавись костью, * — говорит он, и ты стонешь, когда его горячая, жгучая магия, проникает внутрь тебя. Отчаянно желая больше, ты заводишь ноги ему за спину, притягивая его ещё ближе, столкновение костей заставляет вас обоих стонать, тогда как ваши языки сплетены в беспорядочном и неприличном поцелуе. То ли из-за того, что он так хорош, то ли тебе пришлось ждать этого слишком долго, или потому что у тебя уже был оргазм, но прежде ты никогда не чувствовал такого возбуждения. Все эти соприкосновения вашей магии, касания чувствительных костей таза заставляли вас обоих вздрагивать, когда его бёдра двигались в такт твоим напряжённо, безумно, но так правильно.

Ты отдаёшься этому полностью, подстраивая поток своей магии к пульсации его души, пока он толкается в тебя в постоянном и устойчивом ритме под аккомпанемент стука ваших костей и своих стонов. Это, должно быть, лучшее чувство в мире, и тебе не нужно много времени, чтобы кончить снова. Ты знаешь, что ведёшь себя слишком громко, но уже поздно что-то с этим делать. Всё, о чём ты можешь думать — подавляющее чувство, распространяющееся от твоих лобковых костей, заставляющее тебя цепляться за его торс, пока твои ноги замкнуты на его поясничном изгибе позвоночника, притягивая его ближе, пока ваши языки жадно соприкасаются, и он нетвёрдо стонет тебе в рот. Твоё влагалище уже сжимается вокруг его члена, и, потакая побуждению, толчки становятся сильнее и быстрее.

Всего несколько, и ты начинаешь кричать, интенсивные волны удовольствия не оставляют твои кости ещё несколько секунд, настолько сильные и приятные, что ты не можешь мыслить, не можешь это контролировать, только дрожать и поддаваться этому потому счастья, желания и магии. Проходит несколько секунд, прежде чем твоё тело немного успокаивается, и только тогда ты замечаешь, что Санс прекратил двигаться. Твои полузакрытые глазницы фокусируются на его лице: наслаждение смешано с усталостью. Он задыхается, но всё ещё не достиг кульминации. 

— было сансационно, — говорит он слабо, но заметно довольно.

Ты немного краснеешь от комментария, но стараешься не выглядеть застенчиво, поэтому смотришь прямо на него, смело улыбаясь.

— что? уже сдаёшься? — ты спрашиваешь, одновременно двигая бёдрами, и этого небольшого жеста достаточно, чтобы выдавить из него усталый смешок. Ты уверен, он уже на пределе. Малая выносливость — одно из последствий низкого показателя здоровья. — слишком сложно для тебя?

— ох, чувак… ты и понятия не имеешь, насколько это тяжело, — он ведётся на провокацию, толкаясь в тебя ещё раз. Ты настолько чувствителен из-за своего недавнего оргазма, что от этого стонешь и немного прогибаешься в спине. — но ты выглядишь так, будто уже насытился, — дразнит он.

Но в эту игру можно играть вдвоём.

— я хочу десерт, — ты настаиваешь, откликаясь на его движение и вызывая его удивлённый взгляд.

— тебе всё мало, — Санс игриво толкается ещё раз. Он вспотел, и у него заплетается язык, но его улыбка так прекрасна и искренна, что всё, что тебе нужно — увидеть его экстаз. — и что же за десерт ты хочешь? — хрипло спрашивает он, начиная двигаться снова.

— кремовый пирог.

От этих слов огоньки его глаз исчезают, и он делает это. Ты не должен, но начинаешь смеяться, как только понимаешь, что произошло, почти не веря, что потребовалась только одна грязная шутка, чтобы заставить его кончить. Его лицо, всё синее от смущения, так очаровательно, когда он выходит их тебя и немного его спермы выливается из твоей киски.

— спасибо за десерт, — ты дразнишь снова. — было вкусно. 

— дай мне пять часов и получишь больше… — говорит Санс почти беззвучно, позволяя себе упасть на тебя, зарываясь лицом в твою грудную клетку. Ты обнимаешь его, чувствуя тяжесть и в собственных глазницах.

Сложно поверить, что ты просто взял и занялся сексом с другой версией себя. Это было беспорядочно, быстро, грязно. И прекрасно, не иначе. Ты любил всё в этом и любил этого парня, но прежде, чем можно было заметить, твой поток мыслей устремился в опасную сторону. Что с вами будет теперь? Станет ли всё более неловким? Будете ли вы общаться так, будто ничего не произошло, или начнёте избегать друг друга из-за стыда и сожаления? Тебе, возможно, стоит поискать новое место для жилья, и, наверное, стоило сделать это ещё раньше, до того, как всё зашло так далеко. Тебе становилось более и более неудобно по мере нарастания волнений обо всём этом сразу, но подумав о том, задаётся ли Санс такими вопросами, ты заметил, что он уже уснул, тихо посапывая тебе в грудину.

Ты просто вздыхаешь, довольный, но одновременно разозлённый, завидуя его невозмутимости. Ну, вы же всего лишь два весёлых парня, которые просто потрахались, и нечего из-за этого переживать, так? Ну… «Всё будет в порядке,» — думаешь ты, телепортируя вас обоих в его комнату, потому что холодный пол мастерской не слишком приятное место, чтобы спать с другим скелетом поверх тебя в придачу.

Приземлившись на мягкий старый матрас ты прилагаешь огромные усилия, пытаясь не уснуть, (тебе нравилась перспектива провести ещё время в постели с ним, но это было бы не очень уместно, правда?) и немного подталкиваешь Санса, чтобы освободиться. Тебе ещё нужно вернуться в мастерскую за вашей одеждой. Одевшись, ты подбираешь его куртку и ловишь себя на том, что нюхаешь её. Боже, какой же ты извращенец. Ты возвращаешься в его комнату ещё раз, оставляешь его одежду на кровати и накрываешь его каким-то из одеял. Тебе бы хотелось остаться с ним немного дольше, но ты действительно нуждался в отдыхе, так что просто телепортировался на диван в гостиной. 

Прежде чем уснуть, ты заметил, насколько тёплой была твоя душа теперь. Твоё лицо немного покраснело, а улыбка стала более настоящей, чем когда-либо.

Чёрт, ты настолько испорчен.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Impussyble - комбинация из impossible (невозможно) и pussy (киска).  
> *Вообще там было skulled (комбинация skull (череп) и skilled (умелый)), но кости в великом и могучем не очень располагают к шуткам.  
> *Обе реплики немного изменили смысл. Ну уж соре.  
> Рэд изначально говорит про стояк (boner созвучно с bone), Снас отвечает: "I’m bone to be wild, baby" (изм. gone → bone). Многозначная фраза. Херовая, если честно, шутка.  
> Как и все мои. Лол.  
> *Часто встречаемый bone appetite (bon → bone). Я уже и не помню, как это обычно локализуют.

**Author's Note:**

> Хей, всё то же самое есть и на фикбуке.  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/6666639


End file.
